


F*ck Around and Find Out!

by mrsatterthwaite



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: antifa!Trowa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsatterthwaite/pseuds/mrsatterthwaite
Summary: Someone mentioned the idea of Trowa being an anti-fascist protester, and my response was something along the lines of 'duh yeah' and drew this.(warning for some pejorative language used in that reclaiming sort of way)
Kudos: 8





	F*ck Around and Find Out!

**Author's Note:**

> haha I found this in my archives and really cannot remember much about it!


End file.
